On Top of the Hokage Faces
by CrescentMoon Alchemist
Summary: Naruto wakes up on the 8 month anniversary of his and Sasuke's relationship, but Sasuke is gone. All he left was a note, telling Naruto to meet him on top of the Hokage Faces. What is Sasuke planning? THIS IS A YAOI SASUNARU! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! R&R!
1. On Top of he Hokage Faces

CMA: Hello again!! I'm just going to write a oneshot, although I may continue it, between chapters from my story, The Shikon No Tama and The Sorcerer's Stone. I'm still waiting for all of you lovely reviewers to guess who else is going after Kagome, so I'm not updating any time soon!! Sorry, but you have to guess before I will.So this is a nice fluffy Sasunaru oneshot!! YAAAY FOR THE FLUFFYNESS!!

Naruto: -pops out of nowhere- Hello!! What's up?!

CMA: HOLY CRAP!! NARUTO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?

Naruto: Sasuke wanted to come, and he dragged me along with him!

Sasuke: I did not _drag_ you. I convinced you...in a very..._different _way. -smirks-

CMA: -nosebleed- Care to elaborate on that, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Well-

Naruto: Say even one more word and you'll be sleeping on the couch for the next month.

Sasuke: Nope, Sorry.

CMA: Oh well...could you guys make out for me then?

Sasuke and Naruto: ...

Naruto: Umm...just start the story already...pervert.

CMA: Ok!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but i _do_ own a Naruto Calendar.

Sasuke smiled slightly, staring down at his little blond kitsune. The younger boy's hair was rumpled from sleep, and he was murmuring softly. Quietly, Sasuke leaned down and brushed his lips across Naruto's forehead. He then placed his note beside a whiskered cheek, grabbed a small box from under the mattress, and silently slipped out the door.

_**XxxxxxxxxNaruto's POVxxxxxxxxx**_

Slowly, I opened my eyes to be greeted with a blurry wall ahead of me. I sat up and realized that the warmth that was usually beside me wasn't there. Where had Sasuke gone to? I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and noticed a note laying beside me. Picking it up, I immediately recognized Sasuke's handwriting and smiled.

_So you finally woke up, Dobe?_

_Get dressed and meet me on top of the Hokage Faces. I have a surprise for you._

_-Sasuke_

_P.S: Happy Anniversay_

Oh, that's right, today is our 8-month anniversary! We've been dating for 8 months now!! I reached under the pillow and pulled out Sasuke's gift. I had gotten him a new Kunai pouch, with fox and raven entwined under the Kanji for love on the front. Sasuke always had reminded me of a raven. And when I saw this it was just to perfect. Rereading Sasuke's note, I quickly dressed and ran out the door, Sasuke's gift in hand.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxNoraml POVxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sasuke watched from his hiding place as Naruto made his way across the Hokage's Faces.

"Sasuke, are you there?" he called, looking around confusedly. Slowly, the raven haired man crept up behind him, and wrapped his arms around Naruto. His kitsune jumped about a mile before realizing who it was.

"Sasuke..."

"Don't tell me you didn't even notice me? And you call yourself a ninja." Sasuke teased gently.

"Haha, very funny teme. Happy anniversary!" he handed Sasuke the Kunai pouch, smiling. Sasuke took it and put in his pocket.

"Thank you, Naruto" he lightly rushed his lips across his kitsune's cheek."Now what did you call me up here for?" he asked, leaning back into Sasuke's embrace.

"I called you up here to as you something, Dobe. Everyday I see your smile, and I want to hold it in my hands, to keep for myself. I see you running around, so strong, believing in yourself no matter what, and I just want to hold you. Even when I left for the Sound Village, you didn't give up on me. You have felt such of the same pain I have felt, and you still smile every day. Although I did my best to push everyone away, you broke through the darkness and showed me how to love again. And so I want you to marry me." he said, pulling out the box and opening it to reveal a simple, silver band with both his and Naruto's symbols engraved on it. The two symbols were connected by two words, My Light. Naruto whirled in Sasuke's arms, throwing himself at the raven haired boy.

"YESYESYESYESYESYES!!!" he yelled, knocking the other boy to the ground.

Sasuke laughed, tightening his hold on his blond kitsune.

"Ok" said Sasuke, getting up and pulling Naruto to his feet.

"Then let's go announce it." he said, pulling Naruto against him and pushing their lips together for a kiss.

"I Love you Naruto." he whispered in his new fiance's ear.

"I love you too, Sasuke-teme." he replied, a little breathless from their quick make-out session.

And with that, they left to announce their engagement to the village.

CMA: -wipes sweat off brow- finally, I'm done! Yay!

Sasuke: Ok, and now this is done, and Naruto and I have some...things to do.

CMA: Care to give me pictures, as a thanks for the story?

Sasuke: Sure. -drags Naruto into a bedroom-

CMA: Oooh, yay, i get pictures!! I actually might continue this, and the rating might change as well. Ja ne!!


	2. Author

CMA: Hi guys! Sorry I won't be able to update any time soon. –cries- I got a C in Social Studies and got myself banned from the computer. I'm typing this from my friends computer. –looks over shoulder- I've got to go, but I'll update ASAP, ok?!

Naruto: Haha! You got a C!!

CMA: So?! Your grades were WORSE!! HA!!

Naruto:…


End file.
